I'm Just A Girl, Trying To Find A Place To Belong
by mosbimackerpacker
Summary: After having to move almost 3 times a year because of her hippy mother, Bella Swan finally puts her foot down and goes to live with her father to go to high school. She's never had friends and has never been to school, so what is ahead for Bella? Will she meet new people? Will she make friends? Will she, fall in love perhaps?..


I'm Just a girl, trying to find a place to belong

This is the last time. Countless time I've moved house and moved state and I'm 18. 18 damm it! I've moved what- 2? 3 times a year? I have to you see. I didn't get a choice My mothers a hippy and whenever she and her friends want to move on to somewhere else, I have to go. I do love it sometimes, all the travelling, seeing new places. But it can just be to much sometimes. I want to be normal, have friends, go to school. I can't do that if she carries on. But the last time, was the last straw. I said no.

"_Come on Bella baby, pack your things. Where moving to Philadelphia tomorrow and it's going to be so much fun-" My Mum started, before I interrupted her_

"_No. No way Mum-" I said_

"_-But baby" she wined_

"_NO. I won't do this anymore" I cut her off to finish "I'm going to Forks to live with Dad. And no, before you interrupt me I will not listen to you. You can't keep doing this to me. I won't be dragged around to suit you anymore! I want to go to high school and graduate properly."_

"_But Bella-" I cut her off again._

"_I love you mum. But I'm going, I booked myself a flight and I'm going tonight. I can't keep moving. You have Phil now. You don't need me here.." I pleaded with her to understand._

"_Okay" she looked down at the floor. " Okay, if that's what you want. But I'm going to miss you" she broke of to cry and ran to hug me._

"_I'm sorry Mum, but I have to do this."_

"_I know" she told me " I love you baby girl"_

So here I am. In a taxi on my way to my Fathers house. Who I have never met- nor does he know I'm even coming.

As the taxi pulls up to the small little house I throw a twenty in the front to the caber and get out.

He doesn't even get out to help me with my bags! I think to myself

The house is only small, a two story white painted house. Well- it's meant to be white, It looks like it hasn't been painted for decades.

There's a Police cursier in the drive way and a large orange truck parked at the side of the house propped up but clamp as if someone's been working on it to fix it. The truck is rusty as hell but it looks like a classic that's been through the wars.

I walk up the drive way and make my way up to the door carrying only a small bag with my lives belongings. It's not like I have many considering I always moved around. When I got to the door I reach for the door bell with a shaky hand, ring it and then wait for my dad to come.

The door swings open and a middle age man opens the door with a smile on his face until he looks directly at me and speaks "Do..Do I know you?"

"Ermm.. Hi Dad.." I smile down at the floor not knowing whether he's happy to see me or not. We did have some form of contact. He phoned me when Rene- my mum- gave me money for a phone booth. My dad had no idea where we were, just that I was with my mother.

Suddenly, I'm being scooped up by him and hes embracing me with love and mumbling things to me.

"Oh baby, Bella. What are you-" He pauses to hold me at arms length and look at my face "-what are you doing here!"

" I wanted to meet you. And I was wondering if I could stay with you.. ermm.. Mum wanted to move again and I couldn't. I miss you. And I wanted to see you and. And. Oh daddy" I hug him as hard as I can as if he's going to disappear.

"Come in. come in! I'm so happy to see you! Of course you can stay. Stay as long as you like! I'm so glad to meet you! Wow, look at you. You're a young woman. And I missed you growing up.." He says ushering me into the house and taking my bags from me then he shut the door.

"Thanks Dad"

"It's good to have you home. Now tell me about your life Bella, I want to hear everything." He says to me.

So I do. I tell him my life story. How we moved around to different places, like Paris, Chicago, Alaska, New York, Arizona. Everywhere. I told him everything and answered all his questions. And each time he would smile and just reach out to hold my hand to make sure I was really there.

As he was showing me to the spare room- I mean, My new room. I never had a room before, one to call my own. We always stayed in hotels or in the van. But never have I had my own room- Dad said " So we have to get you enrolled in school, I will have to ring up in the morning and I will get the day off work-" he was babbling on and on.

"Dad, its okay." I interrupted "I already called the school, you just have to go in with me to sign some papers." I carried on "and tomorrow I just want to spend time with my dad okay?"

"Wow. You did come prepared.." He reached up to rub his head " Okay then. It's Sunday tomorrow, so if we spend some time together all tomorrow, and then go to school on Monday to sign these papers yeah?" I nod in return.

"Good" He opens the door at the end of the hall " this is your room sweetheart. It's late, so I'll let you get some sleep. And I know its bare, but we can go buy somethings in the week if you'd like-"

"Sure, I'd love to. Thanks dad" I smiled at him " Love you"

He embraces me in another hug and whispers to me " it's good to have you home" then turns to leave.

Once he's gone I go to sit on the bed and take my shoes off. I look around the room and its small, but homely. The walls are a deep purple and the curtains match. I wonder who did this? Yeah, I think, It's good to be home. As I smile up at the ceiling. To tired to get changed, I fall asleep just as I am. Smiling.

I'm just a girl, trying to find a place to belong and for once in my life I think I might have..

**Soo.. Let me know what you think and then I will post another chapter. **

**Follow me on Tumblr **

**and I will post updates on when I am trying to update on there. So pleeease review? :) x**


End file.
